Just a bit dizzy
by Takara Hatake
Summary: A traduction of one of my french fics ! How Kakashi finally understands... And how Sakura's dreams become real... Hope you like it ! I may continue it if I get loads of pleasant ! reviews !


My first fic in English (actually a traduction of my french one ! Hey, I'm French ! But i hope I won't be doing too much mistakes !) Review, I welcome flames as well as compliments (but I prefer the last ones !)

Just a bit dizzy...

"What a wreck..."

It wasn't true. No, it COULDN'T be true. The Hokage, Tsunade, couldn't have done that, not to HER !

She had. It was unbelievable... She had paired her, Sakura Haruno, with a scarecrow for the following mission ! No, no mistake, not Kakashi ! She was talking about Sasuke. Grrr. She had to break something...

"Oooooow !

-Oh, I'm so sorry, Naruto ! she cried out, horrified. It wasnt you I was aiming at !

- What, do you mean you were aiming at someone ? Who do you want to kill ?" asked her friend, nursing his bruised head.

Well, thought Sakura. It isn't my mistake, he entered the room at the wrong moment, and he settled himself under my hand...

"YES ! I want to kill Sasuke ! I can't believe it, Tsunade paired me up with him for the next mission !

-Well, I know someone who would have been more than happy some years ago..."

She groaned. "I was so young, it was a silly mistake..."

Naruto laughed. Young ? She had been sixteen at the time, and had a enormous crush for their team-mate...

"Still, I cannot understand how I can have been in love with that wretch !

-What, because I'm terribly charismatic, my dear !" Sasuke had just come in, andbroken in the conversation. Well, she supposed they could be heard from Konoha to the North Pole.

"Grrr" That was why she couldn't bear being paired up with him. She didn't really hate him, and he was no wretch at all... Only, he got terribly on her nerves...

She breathed deeply, and calmed down.

"If I say you are not a wretch and I don't hate you that much, will you please refrain from driving me crazy ?"

Sasuke didn't have time to answer...

"Yo, guys ! To work !

-Hey, you are in form, Kakashi-sensei ! You are only twenty minutes late !" exclaimed Naruto.

"Nineteen." His only eye screwed up, showing he was smiling. Then, he became serious again, which means he looked half-asleep , like always.

"_I love when he takes this expression..."_

"Hey, where did that come from ?" she exclaimed, but aloud this time. The otjers looked at her, looking like they were about to laugh.

"Sooooo, you are speaking to yourself now, Sakura-chan ?

-Not at all, I... I... Never mind. To work, now !"

They stopped making fun of her, and began to train. But the young woman was distracted.

Of course she knew where it came from ! Well, not really, but she knew it wasn't the first time... Each time she saw him, she was dying to see his face bare, to stroke his cheek, or... Other things, all as stupid as the first ! Hey ! She couldn't let her mind wander ! He was her sensei, not a friend ! And certainly not a _boy_friend...

"Oww !" She had just been stuck in the stomach by Sasuke's foot. Wow, it didn't make any good... And he was still hitting ! She ducked his attack, but she had not recovered from the shock, still... She saw Sasuke's fist coming near her head, but...

"Keep control on yourself, Sasuke." Their sensei had moved, with his breathtaking quickness, and he had intercepted his student's arm.

"Hey, She isn't even capable of defending herself ! In a true battle, she would already be dead !"

The young man saw his sensei had trouble controlling himself.His theory seemed more and more accurate... Well, he was going to carry his scheme on !

"You see, if we were in a real battle, that is what would happen..." And he struck Sakura on the neck.

Kakashi only spent a minute to swing him aside, and knelt beside Sakura. He knew she wasn't seriously injured, so why was he so panicked ?

Sakura was half unconscious. And she had to be dreaming.

"I'm dreaming, am I not ?

-Er... I don't think so...

-Oh, but it has to be a dream. Because, you know, it is only in my dreams that I find myself in your arms... It's a pity, though... Only in my dreams can I tell you I love you...

-Sakura, you are _not_ dreaming, you know." Answered her sensei, puzzled, but also so happy he couldn't understand what was happening to him.

"What a joke... I dare to do that only in my dreams !" And she extended her hand, pulled away his mask, and, straightening herself, she posed her lips on his. He was completely taken aback, but understood immediately why he had been so upset... After all, love is never sensible... He kissed her back.

That's when it dawned on her. She pulled away.

"Wait a minute ! It is not a dream ?

-That's what I have been telling you for hours.

-Oh no... Oh, no..." She tried to get up, and away from there, to run away and hide herself for thousands of years, but he catched her arm and pulled her close :

"In fact, I'm quite happy this isn't a dream..." And he kissed her again.

"Kakashi-sensei...

-Yes ?

-You know, I understand why you are wearing a mask..."

He felt hurt. Was his face so plain ?

"That's not to make all the girls you meet crazy about you !"

He laughed, and kissed her. Again.

"Ah ! You see ! They only had to be a little dizzy, to finally understand they are perfect for each other !" said Sasuke (who had been careful to run away very fast when his sensei had flung him aside)

"It's funny, he doesn't seem to be sleepy any more !" pointed out his blond-haired friend.

I hope you liked it ! Review ! I beg your pardon for the English mistakes... And I hope you have had fun !


End file.
